Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack
Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack is the 50th episode of ERBParodies, and the Season 3 finale. It features Blue Masked killer, Eyeless Jack, up Against insane clown killer, Laughing Jack, to see who is the best "Jack" creepypasta. But, many other creepypastas want to fight as well. Cast 1. Eyeless Jack: LazySundayPaper 2. Laughing Jack: Kevin Krust 3. Observer: WoodenHornets 4. Ticci Toby: Nathan Provost 5. Herobrine: VideoGameRapBattles 6. Midnight Man: HarryPotter2875 7. Dr Van Buran: Emo Owl 8. SCP 106: CeKeFe and SCP-087: Justin Buckner 9. The Rake: Ivo Hora 10. Skin Taker: DarkLink4749 10 ½. Pirate Percy: GetSlayedTV 10. Horrace Horrible: Kyenza 11. BOB: Stofferex 12. Grey Man: Mat4yo 13. UBOA: Adam 14. Polybius: DHFilmsOfficial 15. BRVR: Justin Buckner 16. Happy Appy: Froggy 17. Luna Game: PinkiesCupcake 17 ½. Creepybloom: Justin Buckner 18. Sally: CartoonMadeRapBattles (Zack) 19. MARIO: SuperThingsOnCups 20. Dead Bart: Mat4yo 21. Tails Doll: WoodenHornets 22. Sonic.exe: sonicobsessed2 23. WHO WAS PHONE?: Justin Buckner 24. Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv: HarryPotter2875 25. Russian Sleep Experiment: Mancha 26.'' Habit: B-Lo Lorbes 27. ''Squidward’s Suicide: Justin Buckner 28. Abandoned by Disney/suicidemouse.avi: WoodenHornets 29. Evil Otto: RLYoshi Lyrics Eyeless Jack: IIt's Eyeless Jack here, and I'm back for revenge I'll murder all these verses like I did to all my friends I'll blister this mister jester, you're nothing but a cloud wisp I couldn't stand to see your story and I'm absolutely Eyeless Now I'll wear my mask again like it was a masquerade Better quit your laughing, cause I'm about to jack your fame My flows are darker than the void in my heart and eyes Even with your clown cousin Ronald, victory would still be mine! Laughing Jack: All around the mulberry bush, the clown chased the blind man. With a weird eating disorder, dude, stop eating those hands. I'm going ham, squeezing your ass until pop goes the weasel. I'll maniacally take you down, eyeless man, I'm pure evil! I bring pain, you'll go insane just like ??? MacIsaac Before you get kicked, smacked with a brick in the mouth full of ticks. See how dope I'm flowing? Oops, I guess not. I'll break into your home, trash your rooms and leave you dead ??? Eyeless Jack: This Dumbo given by angels' about to bring back some pain I'll end you harder than those little kids you maim! Remember James? You're dressed as an emo mime while I've got vicious battle rap attacks Cut you now slack, I'm making a comeback, you'll remember Eyeless Jack! Laughing Jack: I may be a clown but this time I'm not joking, It will be a pleasure to pin you to the wall and cut you wide open. I'm disbursing this rhyme so hot, that it will make you descend. Why don't you leave this battle now and go jack off to Ben! Observer: ??? Ticci Toby: They call me Ticci Toby, not that you care that much. When i'm done talking to myself, I'll blow steam on these punks. You think you're creepy? This twitching kid don't give 2 shits. I'll kill you all off, And feed you to the dicks. Stop acting lick you're hot, when you're colder than the rain. How can you damage me when i'm fucking immune to all pain? Don't try to diss me, or your life will be at stake. And picking on retarded kids will be the last mistake you will ever make! Herobrine: Who Won? Eyeless Jack Laughing Jack Observer Ticci Toby Herobrine Midnight Run Dr. Van Buran SCP 106 & 87 The Rake Candle Cove (Pirate Percy & Horrace Horrible) BOB Grey Man UBOA Polybius BRVR Happy Appy Luna Game (Luna & Creepybloom) Sally MARIO Dead Bart Tails Doll Sonic.exe WHO WAS PHONE? Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv Russian Sleep Experiment Habit Squidward's Suicide Suicidemouse.avi/Abandoned by Disney Evil Otto Trivia * This is a loose sequel to Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer, making it the second creepypasta Royale. * There Are 29 Rappers in this battle, making it the battle with the most characters. * It is also the longest battle ever, at 15 minutes. * This is the second Season finale of Epic Rap Battle Parodies to feature Kevin Krust and LazySundayPaper as the title rappers. The first being James Bond vs Austin Powers, the Season 1 finale. * This is the only ERBParodies to not have the announcer say "WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE?" after the final verse, similar to each of the Epic Rap Battles of History Season finales. Category:Season 3 Category:Battle Royals Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies